Many researches focus on the remedy containing selenium because the selenium element has important functions in biologic body. But problem is inorganic selenium is difficult to absorb, and keeps a short time in blood, low activity and high toxicity. Compared with the characteristics of inorganic selenium, those of organoselenium compound have been improved very much.
Selenium is an important trace element. Deficiencies of selenium (<0.1 ppm) for a long time may induce various diseases, including hepatonecrosis, cardiac muscle injury, cancer, and rheumatic diseases.
So far, it has been known that Benzisoselenazolones (BISA), functioning in a GSH-Px-like way, inhibit in vitro the lipid peroxidation of microsome and have an effect in preventing the body from the peroxidation injuries. 2-phenyl-(1,2)-benzisoselenazol-3(2H)-on (Ebselen) of the following formula is the best one of GSH-Px-like compounds with high anti-oxidative activity and low toxicity (LD50>6810 mg/Kg, mice):

Many researches are concentrated on modifying ebselen to improve its antineoplastic activity, but no successful antineoplastic active compound based thereon is reported up to now. Therefore, the object of the present invention is to modify ebselen to form new bisbenzisoselenazolonyl derivatives having higher anti-inflammatory activity, broader compatibility and lower toxicity. Meanwhile, antineoplastic organoselenium compounds having “biological response regulator” characteristic are obtained through modifying ebselen.